


It's Who We Are

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Training, BAMF Rebecca Crane, BAMF Shaun Hastings, Desmond Miles Lives, Gen, Modern Assassins, Modern Day, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Rescue Missions, field agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: When a new recruit is taken hostage, it's up to Shaun, Rebecca, and Desmond to get her back. Shaun and Rebecca have never been trained as field agents, but luckily they know someone with the knowledge to help.Originally written for AC Moderns Zine! @ACModernz
Relationships: Rebecca Crane & Shaun Hastings & Desmond Miles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	It's Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written back in February and I've finally gotten around to posting it.

“Desmond, you can’t do this.” Shaun said out of breath.

“Says who? My dad?”

“Yes, along with the rest of us. Look, I know you’re tired of taking your father’s orders, but it’s for the best. He’s right this time.”

Desmond stopped his escape from the hideout and exasperatedly rubbed his face with his hands. “Run the plan by me one more time, will you?”

Shaun relaxed his shoulders and sat on the crates resting outside their hideout. He was glad he had managed to catch up to Desmond before he disappeared. The assassin was trained by history’s best; they would have had a hard time catching him before it was too late.

“We need to rescue our newest recruit from Abstergo before they can throw her into the Animus. William wants me and Becca to find her in some not-so-subtle ways, draw out Abstergo’s goons, and have you swoop in to save the day. We can achieve two goals this way, save her and take out men Abstergo can’t afford to lose. Pretty simple, I'd say.”

Desmond scoffed. “So I’m, what, supposed to be okay with this? With putting you two in the line of fire as bait? I can do it by myself.”

Shaun’s face hardened. “I’m sure you could, but are you sure you could do it without any harm coming to you or the recruit? We’re your teammates, Desmond. Let us help.”

Desmond crossed his arms and turned to fully face the historian. He ran through everything he knew about the man’s past and his fighting skills. It didn’t leave him feeling very confident, but he also knew the man was incredibly smart and good at thinking on the fly. “Alright, on one condition.”

“What?”

“You let me train you and Rebecca before we go.”

The historian grinned. Shaun had always wondered what it would be like to be a field agent. He was perfectly alright with staying mostly safe behind his desk helping Rebecca and Desmond with the Animus, but that didn’t stop his curiosity.

“I’m sure Rebecca wouldn’t say no to a chance to fight the two of us, so sure. You’ve got yourself a deal, Miles.” The two of them smirked in anticipation.

Within an hour, the three of them were in the training gym.

“Okay, I need to know what we’re working with. What experience do you two have?”

Rebecca spoke up first. “Well, I’m not the fastest runner with my leg the way it is, but I do know basic self defense. And pretty good with throwing knives.”

Desmond smiled. That was something he could work with. His eyes flicked over to the historian, “Shaun?”

“Your father taught me the basics of hand-to-hand, but that’s it.”

“Any weapon training?” The assassin asked.

Shaun shook his head. “Never had the opportunity, but you know me. I’m a fast learner.”

Desmond nodded his head as he got up to think. He could work with this. Rebecca could be the long range fighter to Shaun’s close range abilities. Also, keeping the hacker out of the direct line of fire gave her more space to use her tablet. They would both have to stay with the asset for this mission, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t split up if things got too hairy. Hopefully Desmond could get them both out without anything happening, but it never hurt to be too careful. 

The assassin walked over to the crate of weapons he had requested for training. The throwing knives were easy to find; he was sure Rebecca could find creative ways to increase the lethality of them. She didn’t have enough time to become a perfect shot.

Shaun would be harder. He knew the moves, but the man didn’t exactly have enough strength to put them to good use. He would need a little help on that part.

“Hey Shaun, what are the chances you can build something for us?”

Shaun narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “That depends.”

“Think you can electrify this blade?” He asked, raising the extra hidden blade kept in storage.

A type of excitement Shaun hadn’t felt in years blossomed in his chest. A grin appeared on his face as he held out his hand for the blade. He knew what Desmond was doing, even if he didn’t say it outright. He’d not only earned the hidden blade, but was also getting the chance to make it his own. He glanced at Rebecca who looked nothing but happy for him. And maybe a little excited to help her friend work on a new toy. He looked back at Desmond and nodded his head.

“Let’s get to work.”

While the two nerds worked on their weapons, Desmond started preparing the training room. He set up various targets around the outskirts for Rebecca to practice with. Some were basic circle targets for accuracy, and a few were dummies for accurate lethality practice.

Shaun required a more hands on approach. They ran hand-to-hand drills for the first few days until Desmond was satisfied the other man could hold his own for at least a minute.

“Show me what you got.” Desmond said with a smirk, using his hands to cockily provoke Shaun. The historian clenched his fists in front of him and rushed forwards. He pulled his arm back and striked, but Desmond easily dodged away from the attack. Shaun spun to face him and backed up into a defensive stance. Desmond narrowed his eyes and examined his form, glad to see he hadn't forgotten anything yet. Desmond pressed forward and swiped his foot at Shaun, attempting to knock his stance off guard. Shaun jumped back with quick reflexes and kicked at Desmond while he was low to the ground. Desmond easily caught the foot in front of him but was unprepared when Shaun retaliated immediately, causing the assassin to fall backwards, giving Shaun the perfect opportunity to unleash his hidden blade and hold it to the man’s face. Desmond sighed and yielded, both proud at how far the man’s skills had come and mad at himself for losing so quickly.

He wouldn’t underestimate him again.

“Again.”

If Desmond didn’t know any better, he would have said Shaun looked a little excited. 

After a week of practice with the two of them, it was finally time. Even though he had so little time with them, Desmond could see clear improvement from where they had started. Shaun looked like he could actually hold his own in a fight and Rebecca had the confidence to be his support if needed.

All that was left was to suit up. The two were set to wear standard Assassin Operative gear and Desmond was wearing his usual hoodie and hidden blade. Every mission came with a choice for him: wear full Assassin gear, or stick to what he knew. He always chose his hoodie, even if it had become recognizable to the enemy and eliminated any chance at stealth. Some part in the back of his mind knew that if he dressed anything like his ancestors did there would be no going back.

Desmond shook it off and turned to the two other assassins. They looked excited, smiles on their faces even if their bodies were tense with worry. They were as prepared as they could be, and they were ready to help and actually make a difference in the field, even if they were just bait.

Desmond took the scarce moments he had before the assignment began to prepare mentally. He ran through the weapons on his person and the skills his ancestors had gifted him with.

Before he knew it, they were there.

“Testing, testing, 1-2.”

“Hear you loud and clear, Desmond.” Rebecca replied as everyone got into position. Desmond was perched on top of a nearby building, one which coincidentally had a perfect place for a leap of faith down to the fighting below. 

“Alright. The transport truck should be arriving in ten, which gives us plenty of time to get in position.” Desmond said as he activated eagle vision and scanned the perimeter. The only people in sight were his two partners.

“Actually Des, we might not have that much time after all.”

“What’s up?”

“We’ve got a stereotypical black SUV heading our way. We’re the only thing out here worth coming to.”

The assassin tensed and crouched behind the roof’s barriers. “Change of plans. Hide around a corner, quick. As soon as they pull her out of the truck, walk towards them and act like you’re lost. I’ll jump down and help as soon as their attention is on you.”

Shaun and Rebecca made sounds of agreement and dashed to a corner hidden from the incoming truck. Before long, the truck skidded into view. Two men excited the truck and walked to the back. They opened the back door and pulled out a bound and blindfolded woman. She stumbled as she was forced out of the truck and the two assassins on the ground took that as their cue to start the mission.

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you.”

“Everything will be alright, love. Don't worry."

The kidnappers spun around when they heard the unknown voices. They went to pull their weapons but hesitated when they saw who was speaking. The two assassins had lost enough of the operative gear to blend in as a couple who just happened to be wearing full matching black outfits.

“Oh! Let’s ask them.” Rebecca said to Shaun, acting like they had just noticed the men. They put on their fake smiles and slowly walked towards the vehicle. “Excuse me. Do you know how to get downtown from here?” They resolutely ignored the woman in obvious trouble, keeping their eyes focused on the man in front of them. Everything would be fine if they could stall long enough for Desmond to get into position.

The leader of their mission straightened and glared at the two assassins. “Get out of here.” He demanded.

Shaun looked offended and gently pushed Rebecca behind him. “That is precisely what we are trying to do, sir. Or can you not hear very well?”

Little did he know, the whole time they were speaking, Desmond was silently taking down his men from behind the car. One by one the Abstergo goons fell to the ground, silent and still. The only men left were the one holding onto their asset and the man talking to the two assassins.

It was time to end this.

The man was holding their new recruit with his gun pushed into her side. The assassin would have to be careful; he only got one shot at saving her.

As swift as an eagle, Desmond pulled the gun up and towards the sky with one hand and stabbed the man through the neck with his blade on the other.

The last man standing immediately noticed the situation he was in and rushed at Shaun and Rebecca, assuming they were helpless and could be taken as hostages. He snarled and pulled out his pistol as he was moving, aiming up and towards them, but Rebecca was faster. She threw two knives in quick succession and struck his forearm, causing him to drop the weapon in pain. He pulled them out and kept moving, turning towards Shaun instead. Shaun was quick to sidestep the man and stab him in the side just between the ribs, electricity releasing and taking over his body in an instant. The man choked and fell to the side, completely taken down by the two new field assassins.

Desmond stood off to the side for a moment, impressed at their work, before he remembered why they were there in the first place. He gently placed a hand on her arm as he used his blade to cut off her restraints. Her hands slid free and she was quick to remove her blindfold and look at her saviors. She blinked in surprise as she looked around, shocked to see the carnage that had appeared without her even noticing.

“Thank you.” She said as she rubbed her wrists. She looked up at Desmond and was captivated by his shimmering gold eyes. She cleared her throat and looked at the other two off to the side. “I’m assuming you’re Assassins, right?”

The three of them looked to each other and felt something click. This was where they were meant to be; the three of them together in the field saving the world. Smiles appeared on all their faces.

“Yeah, we’re Assassins.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
